Having The Time Of Our Lives
by Kelly2727
Summary: A late night call from the Governor has the team wondering what he's wanting at that hour. The visit turns out to be something the 50 never thought they'd ever do - a charity night. Can they do it and will Steve finally find love? Song-based from the movie Dirty Dancing, the guys are 50 and Kono is a dance teacher. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Summery; A late night call from the Governor has the team wondering what he's wanting at that hour. The visit turns out to be something the 50 never thought they'd ever do - a charity night. Can they do it and will Steve finally find love? Song-based from the movie Dirty Dancing, the guys are 50 and Kono is a dance teacher. Hope you enjoy!**

**Hi guys, well I'm back with another 50 story! I can't believe the ending of Season 3, god they can't let Kono go she has to come back! January is a long way off for Season 4 but I'm sure it will be worth the wait for us in the UK. Anyway this story is song based and it's Dirty Dancing. Hope you enjoy and as always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Note: - Steve, Chin & Danny are with 50. Kono is a dancer, dance teacher & has her own studio. Also my Hawaii 50/Rookie Blue crossover story has been nominated for the Rookie Blue Choice Awards 2013!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Hawaii 50, or anything related to Dirty Dancing- I'm just having fun with it. **

**Chapter 1**

As the sun beat down on the Hawaiian Island the whole place was in full swing.

People heading to work, surfing, shopping or just relaxing on the beach but at the Hawaii 50 Task Force Headquarters it was another day at the office.

Commander Steve McGarrett, Detective Danny Williams and Detective Chin Ho Kelly; all members of the Governor's elite task force were having a break enjoying laughs and a few beers as the working day was finally winding down.

This wasn't a usual thing for them, they were always busy with cases or paperwork but every so often a quiet time would come and they always made the most of it.

Jokes between the three of them at the moment where sometimes directed at Danny as he was getting ready to marry Rachel for the second time around, and this time the nerves seemed to be higher than last time.

Danny knew his team mates loved to tease him and he always gave as good as he got, but there was one thing he was hiding from them, not because he didn't want them to know but he just didn't want to feel or be embarrassed;

"So will it be anything like your first wedding or are you going for the more low key style?" Chin asked as the laughter from a previous joke died down.

Danny smiled as he took a sip from his beer;

"We're going for low key this time my friend, family and close friends is all we need" Danny said honestly as he nodded in both Steve and Chin's direction "The invites will be sent out this week so you better get your plus one's organized" Danny laughed out at the end as Steve looked on his beer;

"What...what do you mean plus one?" Steve asked as he coughed to clear his throat, he and Catherine had broken up nearly eighteen months ago and there hadn't been anyone else in the picture since. It wasn't that he hadn't been looking, it was just he hadn't yet found the one.

Danny just shook his head at his best friend, he thought that it was time for Steve to finally have someone in his life; someone he could totally trust and maybe now it was time;

"He means a partner Steve like me, I'll be taking Malia" Chin butted in before Danny could say anything sarcastic. Steve hung his head as he rolled his beer bottle between his hands, he knew Danny was just trying to help and be a good friend but he just wasn't really in the mood for dating;

"My invite will just be for one Danny, I know you're only trying to help but..." the ringing of Steve's office phone made him stop mid-sentence.

As Steve mumbled something then walked out of the break room, the other two Detective's knew that only one person would be calling at this hour and it was the Governor.

Just a few blocks away from the 50 HQ building, Kono had just finished up with teaching one of her adult dance classes.

A few years ago her main focus was surfing until a surfing accident shattered her dreams, everyone expected her to follow in her cousin's footsteps and become a cop but she never.

After battling through her injury she decided she wanted to teach and dancing was something she liked in her spare time so she thought she'd put that into reality.

And here she was, a dancer and qualified teacher of dance with her very own studio.

She always wondered though what it would have been like to be a cop, wondered if she would have ever been part of the 50 team, that her cousin was a part of. But thinking about it now, she couldn't image her life any different, working her own hours suited her and she'd never change it.

Looking at the time she noted that Danny would be here in about an hour's time for his dance lesson.

When Chin introduced her to his co-workers they all got on so well that you would think they had been friend's for years. She loved Danny, his sarcastic side, strange way with words and his 'bromance' with his best friend Steve was just the best ever.

When he asked about dance lessons, she was taken aback at first until he explained the reason and she was sure her heart melted, Danny was a romantic at heart.

Steve McGarrett on the other hand, well lets just say every woman would fall to their feet just to get a date with him. She'll admit that he was very handsome and gave off the bad boy image with his cargo pants and tight t-shirts, he was right up her street dating wise but he was her cousin's boss and that would just be wrong.

She had always been a believer that the right guy for her would come along and she'd just know, but right now she was happy being single.

By the time she had a break, cleared up and had let her thoughts run away with her again, it was on her way to the bathroom when she noticed the clock. Danny was late for his class and if there was one thing she knew for definite about him, was that he was never late for anything.

Back at 50 HQ Chin and Danny sat patiently waiting for Steve to return from his office, they had guessed it would probably be the Governor calling but they didn't really know.

While they waited Danny went on about how excited he was about marrying Rachel for a second time, how this time would be different and he had a good feeling that it would last.

Chin being the good friend that he was sat and listened to Danny ramble on, he was happy for his friend as he knew how great married life was and wouldn't change it for world.

As the two friend's started laughing at something Danny had mentioned it was at this moment Steve appeared in the doorway;

"Let me guess, the Governor wants us on a case even though we are done for the day" Danny showing his disappointment through the tone of his voice.

Steve smiled at his friend, he wasn't happy about the call either;

"It was the Governor but we don't have a case" Steve started off which got him raised eyebrows from both Danny and Chin "He's on his way and he has a visitor with him, someone from the Seals" Steve said as he took a seat next to Chin.

"Really?" Chin asked not hiding his surprise at who was coming.

Steve just nodded but before Danny could go off on another one of his rants about the Seals, the elevator pinged telling the 50 team that the Governor had already arrived.

As they quickly tided up the break room Steve wondered why a Seal would need the help of the Governor's task force, his mind could go over many things but it would have to wait as the voices and footsteps could now be heard in the hallway.

Sighing Steve just hoped that it was something simple so he could get out of here and head home.

**So there you have chapter one, sorry it's short but I just wanted to get it written & posted as I have a busy weekend ahead. Let me know what you think as always by hitting the review button!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, so sorry for the delay but it's the school holidays here in Scotland so my time is limited! Thanks so much for the reviews and alerts. It's great to see them pop up in my emails! Also a massive thank you as always to Jelly Bean Jenna, who also has been posting my chapters for the past few weeks also. But my new laptop is here so I'm up & running again.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Hawaii 50**

**Chapter 2**

_**"It was the Governor but we don't have a case"**__ Steve started off which got him raised eyebrows from both Danny and Chin __**"He's on his way and he has a visitor with him, someone from the Seals" **__Steve said as he took a seat next to Chin;_

_**"Really?"**__ Chin asked not hiding his surprise at who was coming._

_Steve just nodded but before Danny could go off on another one of his rants about the Seals, the elevator pinged telling the 50 team that the Governor had already arrived._

_As they quickly tided up the break room Steve wondered why a Seal would need the help of the Governor's task force, his mind could go over many things but it would have to wait as the voices and footsteps could now be heard in the hallway._

_Sighing Steve just hoped that it was something simple so he could get out of here and head home._

Leaving the break room and stepping out into the hallway of the offices; Steve, Danny and Chin came face to face with the Governor along with his two bodyguards and a member of the Seals, who Steve couldn't remember ever knowing;

**"Commander McGarrett, Detective Williams and Detective Kelly I would like you to meet ex Sergeant of the Navy Seals, Dave Collins" **the Governor spoke as he introduced the four men around him.

**"To what do we owe the pleasure of a visit from an ex Seal?" **Danny asked in a tone to which he knew would have Steve rolling his eyes. Dave Collins smiled and gave Danny a small nod before speaking to the 50 team;

**"I'm here with some sort of request if you want to call it that. The charity ball is coming up for the Veterans of the Seals and this year we would like something different, something that will have everyone enjoying themselves" **he said with a slight cheekiness in his tone, a tone that didn't seem to sit right with Steve;

**"I'm sorry if I come across as blunt but what does this have to do with 50?"** he asked as he stood with his arms crossed over his chest. A stand that Chin and Danny knew all too, Steve was getting pissed off.

Much to Steve's shock though it was the Governor who answered the question;

**"Before you have a go McGarrett I okayed this so therefore I won't have any complaints. At this year's charity ball you three will be part of it. So I suggest you get your dancing shoes on as this year the 50 team are doing Dirty Dancing just like the movie...Goodnight Detectives, Commander". ** and with that the Governor turned and walked back towards the elevator with his bodyguards and Dave Collins following behind.

All three of them stood stunned and speechless as to what they had just heard leave the Governor's mouth. None of them seemed to be believing what he had just said; he wanted the most successful taskforce to dress up and dance like puppets!

**"Yeah so...do you think ummm...he's serious?" **Danny asked stumbling over his words as he said them out loud. Steve however looked on absolutely horrified;

**"Don't be ridiculous of course he's not serious. He's just trying to be funny Danny!" **Steve said slightly annoyed, he had no intention of doing anything with regards to dancing. Chin however thought it was hilarious and burst out laughing at his two friends;

**"I'm sorry but when did the Governor ever joke about anything?" **he asked which seemed to make Steve and Danny go pale. Chin chuckled;

**"I think we need to go and pay my cousin a visit" **and with that Chin walked towards the elevators swinging his car keys as he went.

While waiting in the studio for her next client, Kono decided to keep herself busy with practising a couple of routine's she had been thinking of bringing into classes for some time now. While she practised her mind wondered back to Danny, thinking that maybe a case was the reason for him missing his class. She guessed that to be the reason anyway as Danny had never missed a class until now.

As she got her practising underway, she heard voices from outside the door to her studio. Listening as best she could over the music, she could tell there was two men complaining and another guy trying to reason with them. As she watched through the wall mirrors she was intrigued as to who it could be as her next client was a woman. She looked away from the mirror for a second do to the next part of the routine but when she looked back, there in the doorway to her studio was her cousin Chin along with Steve and Danny. Steve and Danny were the two complaining while Chin was trying to get them to understand something. Laughing to herself she stopped her routine and switched off the music before turning to her _"family" _whom seemed to have forgotten that she's actually there;

**"I'm sorry to break up your disagreement but there must be a reason why your all here and yet seem to forget that I'm here" **she said in a playful tone which seemed to bring the guys out of their own world;

**"Sorry..." **Chin and Danny mumbled slightly embarrassed that they had forgotten that they had came to see Kono. Steve however was stuck but how gorgeous she was in her tight dance shorts and tank top. He quickly came to his senses though as he realised he was drooling over his friend's cousin _"not a good idea" _he thought to him. He gave Kono a shy smile in reply to her statement instead of speaking.

**"So what can I do for you?" **she asked as she turned and headed for a bottle of water. She didn't really need it but she had to look away from Steve. She didn't know what it was as she had seen him in his cargo pants and tight black t-shirt plenty of times but for some reason, she seen him looking sexier now than before. Swallowing more of the water as intended; hoping to control her composure, she turned back to find her cousin with a huge smile on his face;

**"We need your help" **Chin stated as if it was the most simplest thing in the world. Kono however just raised an eyebrow letting Chin know that he would need to be more specific **"The Governor wants 50 to be part of the Veteran Seal's charity ball and we need to do Dirty Dancing" **he said pleased with himself as Steve and Danny grumbled their annoyance. Kono on the other hand stood absolutely stunned for a second before she burst into fits of laughter;

**"See even she thinks it ridiculous!" **Steve exclaimed as he threw his arms up in frustration;

**"I'm..sorry...it's just the thought of the bad ass 50 team dancing" **she said as she controlled her laughter. This however got Danny to but in;

**"Hey! You don't think we have the moves" **he said with humour in his tone. This brought out a genuine smile from Kono;

**"I know you have the moves Danny but these..." **but the rest of Kono's sentence was cut off by both Steve and Chin;

**"What?" **they both exclaimed at the same time looking between Kono and Danny for an explanation. Kono just looked confused but Danny, well he was mortified but couldn't blame Kono for letting it slip;

**"I've been taking dance lessons for my wedding, I wanted to get it right this time round" **he admitted waiting for the onslaught of laughter and jokes to come but they didn't. Steve and Chin just showed their support by squeezing both his shoulders. Neither of them cared if Danny was taking lessons or not as they knew how important his second wedding to Rachel was.

**"So moving on, can you help?" **Chin asked as both Steve and Danny just rolled their eyes. There was no way they were getting out of this even if they wanted too. Kono's face lit up at that question and gave her cousin a look as if to ask was he was serious but before she could reply her next client came rushing through the door;

**"Oh god Kono I am so sorry for being..." **but the person came to a sudden stop as she looked at the people facing her. She couldn't believe who was here;

**"Rachel! What are you doing here?" **Danny asked as he moved to stand closer to his soon to be wife again. Rachel's eyes darted between Danny and Kono as she thought of something to say but it was Kono who beat her too it;

**"She's my next client Danny, she's running late and I actually thought she wasn't going to appear just like you" **Kono said oblivious to the fact that Danny and Rachel were keeping the same secret;

**"You're taking classes and didn't tell me?" **Danny and Rachel both asked at the same time. Kono was once again confused as she watched the pair;

**"Hang on...you both know each other?" **she ask. God she really needed to get out more. While she waited for either Danny or Rachel to reply, she was shocked when she heard Steve's voice, closer than he had been before;

**"Yeah they know each other, Danny and Rachel are getting married to one another for the second time" **Steve said as he brushed against Kono as he stood next to her. The electricity that ran through her body in that moment sent goose bumps all over her;

**"Ok..." **Kono said clearing her throat trying to hide the fact that, that small contact had affected her **"Well now we have that cleared up if you guys don't mind I have a class now. But I will help you out with this charity ball so I will give you a call in a few hours" **she said as they all said their goodbyes and she practically pushed them through the door. As she did so though her hand pushed against Steve's strong arm just as the door closed behind them.

As Chin and Danny walked ahead chatting about some program that was on TV, Steve just couldn't get Kono out of his mind. From the moment he walked into her studio he just couldn't take his eyes off her and then the small contacts they shared. He too felt the electricity run through his own body when he brushed against her and when her hand found his arm. Sighing and rubbing a hand over his face he knew that this dancing thing for charity wouldn't be easy with Kono being there all the time.

Little did he know that Kono was thinking the exact same thing.

**Ah so there you have chapter 2 and there's already heat between Kono and Steve with just small touches! Once again I apologise for the delay and hopefully I can get through this faster! More soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, once again thanks to everyone for the reviews, follows and favourites! Sorry for the delay between chapters but it's the school holidays here in the UK so my time is limited but I am squeezing it all in! As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**So the chemistry between Steve and Kono is already on fire. Will it continue now that Kono has said she will help with the charity ball? Well we'll soon find out!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 3**

It had been a few hours since the guys had been at Kono's studio and now they found themselves sitting in a bar talking about Danny's wedding day; which was fast approaching.

Steve however found himself losing focus on what his two friends were saying, his mind was focused on Kono. He had known Kono for a while since he worked with her cousin and never once had he seem attracted to her, until now. Since the moment he walked into that studio and his eyes found her and he just couldn't pull them away. The moment Kono touched him before they left, the heat and electricity that ran through his body was probably the most he had ever felt. Even more than in his relationship with Catherine, which ended on good terms between the two. Steve knew deep down that nothing could ever happen between him and Kono even if he really wanted them too. He would just need to act as if everything was normal. But how was he supposed to do that if she was going to be working with them for this charity ball.

The shrilling of a cell phone was what brought Steve out of his own daydream, he caught the strange look Danny was giving him but just ignored him as he took a swig of his beer. It was Chin's words that made Steve look in his direction;

**"Hi Kono...yeah fine...yeah we're at the bar...ok see you in a few minutes" **Chin said as he ended the call and placed his cell phone back in his jeans pocket. He was pushing up from his chair when a figure caught his eye **"Right on time as always" **he laughed as he walked towards the bar. Steve and Danny looked in the direction of where Chin had looked, only to spot Kono walking towards them. Steve's heart was battering in his chest, he would have sworn the heat in the place had went through the roof. Kono was wearing tight denim shorts and a tank top. If anyone was to ask when he fell for Kono Kalakaua he wouldn't be able to tell you, but he could tell you that this whole working together thing was defiantly a bad idea.

**"Hi guys" **Kono said happily as she sat in the empty seat next to Steve **"I'm sorry about earlier Danny I thought you knew about Rachel and I thought she knew about you too" **she said sounding a bit embarrassed just as Chin arrived back with more beers, including one for her. Danny however just waved her off;

**"Don't worry about it, we should have been honest with each other anyway instead of keeping it a secret" **he said with a huge smile on his face letting Kono know that he wasn't bothered about what happened earlier. Kono just nodded her reply before taking a sip of her beer, the guys started talking about football as her mind wondered. She had no idea why she picked the empty seat next to Steve, god the smell of his aftershave was driving her insane. Being this close to him, she could see how his t-shirt tightened around his muscles as he leaned his arms on the table while he spoke to Chin and Danny. She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help herself and every few minutes she would let her eyes wonder over to him before quickly acting as if she was paying attention to the conversation.

Whatever this feeling was towards Steve, Kono had no idea why it was happening because never in a million years did she think that anything like this would happen with her cousin's boss. But it was and she would just need to deal with it but how was she supposed to do that if she was going to be spending a lot of hours with Steve organizing the ball;

**"So this charity ball, do you know what you guys are doing in it? **She asked as if it was a simple question until she heard both Steve and Danny grown while Chin just laughed **"What?" **she asked. She had obviously missed something.

**"Well these two don't like the idea of it one bit. They can't understand why the 50 taskforce has to take part in a "Dirty Dancing" event" **Chin said emphasizing the words of the movie as he did so;

**"Of course we're not I mean we are highly achieved members of the biggest taskforce and yet..." **but Danny cut his rant short with Steve's snort at laugher **"Oh so you find this funny do you?" **Danny asked in a tone that even had Kono struggling to hold back a laugh;

**"Highly achieved? I thought you might be talking about me buddy since I am Navy Seal" **Steve announces just to proud for Danny's liking, which sets him off into another rant. This however just washes over Steve's back as he throws a wink in Kono's direction before turning back to Danny.

Kono could feel her face flush with the sudden wink Steve gave her, she just quickly smiled and took a drink of her beer to hide her embarrassment. She wasn't sure if he knew he had done it but it was something she could get used too. With that last thought she had just had, she quickly took the conversation back over;

**"Well if I'm going to help you guys then I should really meet the person that is organising the ball. I mean I can't do anything if I don't know what I'm actually supposed to do" **she said in a tone that the guys knew as that she was serious about it. Steve took a sip of his beer before nodding;

**"Ok I'll make the call in the morning and then I'll let you know" **he said before standing and making his way to the bathroom, all the while scalding himself for his sudden passing of a wink to Kono.

When he returned five minutes later they all fell into a comfortable conversation, all thoughts of the charity ball forgotten about for now.

The next day Steve, Danny and Chin found themselves on the beach with ex Sergeant of the Navy Seals Dave Collins. Steve had made the call to the Governor earlier that morning and said he would pass on the message. So here the four of them found themselves waiting for Kono;

**"You sure she said she was coming?" **Steve asked hiding the slight disappointment he felt behind his dark sunglasses;

**"Yeah she said she'd meet us here. She said she'd probably be here before us" **Chin stated as he looked around the beach for his cousin;

**"Maybe she's just making you all wait since that's what woman do best" **Dave Collins said as he gave a small chuckle at how shocked the guys were with that comment. Danny wasn't sure why he was shocked since he knows better than anyone that, that statement was actually true. But before Danny could say his thought's out loud someone coming out of the ocean caught his eye;

**"I guess her comment of "being here before us" was actually true" **Danny pointed out as he motioned in the direction of Kono. They spotted her coming out of the ocean, dressed in just a bikini and carrying her surf board.

Steve stood with his hands in his pockets staring at Kono, walking towards them dressed in barely anything and dripping wet with clean sea water. Steve thought she was the most gorgeous person he had ever seen. A dig in the ribs mad Steve quickly turn to come face to face with Danny who had a strange look on his face. Steve just rolled his eyes and muttered a _"shut up" _just as Kono approached them;

**"Hi guys" **she said as she ditched her surf board and ringed out her hair;

**"Kono I'd like you to meet ex Sergeant of the Navy Seal's, Dave Collins" **Chin said as Kono held out her hand to shake Dave's;

**"It's a pleasure to meet you" **She said as Dave nodded his head;

**"As I am you. So I hear you're the one that going to knock one of these lads into dancing shape" **he said as Kono's smile grew on her face, making Steve's heart melt;

**"I believe so. I'll have whoever you want dancing in no time" **she said laughing at Steve and Danny's disapproving faces. As Kono started to ask Dave questions with Chin listening in, Danny took this opportunity to speak with Steve;

**"I think you've fallen for a woman my friend" **Danny said gentle enough just for him and Steve to hear;

**"What are you talking about?" **Steve asked wondering if this was going to be another talk on how he needs to find himself a girlfriend;

**"Please I'm not a Detective for nothing you know. You've fallen for Kono" **Danny states as if it's the most natural thing to say. Steve however is absolutely mortified;

**"Don't be ridiculous Danny! She's Chin's cousin and I don't see or look at her like that" **Steve stated trying his best to sound believable even though his heart was breaking just a small bit at what he was saying. Danny on the other hand just shook his head;

**"You can live in denial all you want Stevie but I know what I see" **and with that Danny moved forward to listen at what was being said between the other three.

It was late afternoon by the time Kono had went through everything with Dave for this year's charity ball. As the two now sat at the beach bar with a couple of beers, they watched the guys play volleyball. Kono sat with dark sunglasses hiding her eyes, she could admire Steve's physical physique without anyone noticing. This was the first time she had seen Steve shirtless and she wasn't disappointed. God knows why she was having all these feelings and turning into a love sick puppy but she was and she had no idea if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

**"So how long have you fancied Steve?" **Dave asked as he continued to watch the game in front of him. He laughed as his sudden question made Kono spit out half the beer she has just downed into her mouth. Dave wasn't stupid, he had only been around the group for a few hours but he had seen the glances between the two when they thought no-one was looking. The way Steve eyed Kono when she walked towards them after her surf and the way Kono was staring at Steve now;

**"What are you talking about? I do not fancy Steve!" **Kono exclaimed as she looked around to make sure no-one heard her. Dave on the other hand just laughed which made Kono raise an eyebrow at him;

**"Of course you don't. You just keep telling yourself that" **he winked before walking off and yelling for the guys to join him.

It was a few minutes later when Kono reached them, she was willing her heart to slow down after Dave's comment to her. How the heck was it so noticeable to him? She thought to herself but Dave's voice broke through anymore thoughts that threatened to break through;

**"Well thanks for this little gathering today myself and Kono have gone over stuff for the charity ball. And I also have made a decision as to which member from 50 will be the male dancer" **he said in a tone that came across so smooth it unnerved Steve just a little; **"Kono you will be the female dancer since you are very experienced anyway. So McGarrett suit up because you will need to practice since Kono will be your dance partner. And with that I bid you farewell" **and before anyone could say a word Collins walked toward the black limo that was waiting for him.

The guys and Kono stood stunned and speechless for a few minutes before Steve finally found his voice;

**"He's joking right?" **he mumbled but if the looks he got was anything to go by well he was in big trouble. Little did he know that Kono was having the exact same thought about herself.

**So there you have it! Like I said I am so sorry for the slow updates but the schools go back here on Wednesday so life won't be as hectic and I will be able to updated soon. Thanks so much for hanging in there with me!**

**So up next Steve needs to take orders from a woman, how will he cope? Will this bring Steve and Kono closer together or will it push them apart before anything has even started.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, sorry for delay but as always normal life just seems to get in the way! Anyway, thanks to everyone for the reviews, alerts and PM's. As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna!**

**Note: - Jumping ahead one week in this chapter. As always hope you enjoy! The song "Hungry Eyes" from the movie is in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 4**

The last week had went like a whirlwind for the 50 team and Kono. Since their meet up on the beech it had been all work and no play. The 50 team had caught a case the next morning when they arrived at work and it had them working long hours with hardly any time for themselves. On top of that today was the day of Danny and Rachel's wedding, everything was being set up for a beach wedding and a reception. As Steve and Chin made sure everything was set up and ready for just the way Danny and Rachel wanted, Steve couldn't help but wonder if Kono had been invited.

He wasn't sure why but he had been thinking about her a lot over the past week, he knew he shouldn't be but he just couldn't help it. He'd catch himself looking for her surfing when he was out for runs along the beach or any time they passed her studio he'd find himself wishing that she would walk out the door; just so he could catch a glimpse of her. He had no idea what was wrong with him, he had never been like this before with anyone. But her; there was just something about her that made his life seem empty and he needed it filled.

**"Hey Steve! These chairs won't move themselves you know" **Chin yelled as he laughed at the shocked expression on Steve's face. Steve had a quick look around and noticed that no-one else had paid attention to Chin's shouting. He sighed as he starting moving the chairs again, cursing that he had been caught in a daydream **"So you bringing a plus one today?" **Chin asked as he helped Steve move the last of the chairs, Steve however just smirked;

**"Nope I'm not and even if I was, I wouldn't tell you. I'd just show up" **he said as he took a seat, Chin sitting down next to him;

**"Ah come on Steve, I'm not Danny I won't say a word. You seemed a bit spaced out when I called out to you" **Chin said as he looked straight ahead and waited to see if Steve would reply. Steve leaned his elbows on his knees and looked at his friend next to him. For some reason Chin was easier to talk to than Danny;

**"I think I'm falling for someone and I have no idea what to do about it. Plus I've known her for a while and I haven't felt like this at all towards her until now" **Steve said opening up for the first time to anyone in years. He sat staring at his hands waiting for the laughter or jokes from Chin but they never came. Instead he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder;

**"I'm guessing you don't know if she feels the same way?" **Chin asked as he looked at Steve, the small nod he received was all he needed to continue; **"If I were you I'd stop being scared or whatever you want to call it and see where it goes. I mean you never done the whole date thing with Catherine so this time start from the beginning. Do the whole dates, dinner, movies etc and see where it leads too. You will never know until you try" **and with that Chin stood from his seat, giving Steve one last look before walking away; leaving Steve to his thoughts.

Music could be heard from the bottom of her driveway but Kono wasn't bothered in the slightest. She had, had her shower, done her makeup and sorted her hair. Now she stood in front of her wardrobe in just her underwear wondering what the heck she could wear to this wedding. It wasn't that she didn't have anything nice at all it's just that she wanted to impress Steve, show that outside the whole tank top and shorts she can be a gorgeous woman. She had no idea why she was being like this, if people were meant to be together then it didn't matter how they looked or what they wore but she just wanted to look her best. As she continued to look through her wardrobe she had no idea as to where the time had gone this past week. From their meeting on the beach, her dance classes and been so busy she hardly had any time for herself. She had been keeping an eye on the news and she guessed from the looks of things that the 50 team had been busy too. As well as her dance classes, she had been thinking over ideas for this charity ball she was to dance at with Steve. Just thinking of that made her curse under her breath, she still had to have classes with Steve.

After what seemed like hours, she had finally chosen which dress to wear. As she finished off getting ready she suddenly felt nervous. She wasn't sure why but at the back of her mind she wondered if Steve would be bringing someone else to the wedding. Just that thought alone made her heart break just a tiny amount. Giving herself one final look in the mirror Kono slipped on her heels, picked up her bag and left the house; she wasn't were this sudden giddy feeling was coming from but she was actually looking forward to today for more than one reason. As she drove her car out the drive way to make the short distance to the beach, she knew something was brewing between her and Steve; now she just had to decide if it was worth the risk to see where it could go.

Soft music playing, low whispers from guests was all that could be heard as Danny stood next Steve waiting on Rachel to make her appearance. This was his second marriage to Rachel but he was just as nervous as the first time. Looking around their guests everyone had came, both their parents, Grace, close friends and family; that was all that they wanted. Never in a million years did he ever think he'd be getting married to the love of his life once again especially in the gorgeous surrounding that they had the privilege to live in every day;

**"I'm so nervous, my hands are sweating" **Danny announced to Steve who was busy overlooking the guests. Steve smiled at his friend it was obvious that he and Rachel were just meant to be forever;

**"Relax Danno, everything will be fine. She'll be here" **Steve said as he tried his best to calm his friend down knowing that it wouldn't help much until Rachel made her appearance. There was a few minutes left until the ceremony was due to start and it was starting to look like Kono hadn't been invited. Looking quickly at Danny, for all he was nervous he could see how happy he was. Hopefully he could have the same happiness one day. Sighing he looked back to the opening in front of him to see the wedding car pull up, he knew Danny had spotted it too if the huge sigh that escaped his friend was anything to go by. But what caught Steve's breath was Kono. She had appeared from the side just before the wedding car arrived and she was gorgeous. Dressed in a white, tight hugging dress that clung to all the right places and white strappy high heeled shoes. Steve was speechless and stuck to the stop watching her.

Kono knew someone was watching her from the moment she arrived to take her seat next to Chin and his wife. She felt the stare of someone, the stare she had come across all too often over the past week or so. Looking up once she was seated, she locked eyes on Steve. He was just downright hot in the black tux he worn, the tight white shirt showing off his muscular chest. Swallowing hard Kono managed a small smile just before the wedding song started announcing that the ceremony was starting. As they both looked away to watch Rachel, neither one of them had noticed that Chin and Danny had both seen the heated exchanged.

By the end of the ceremony everyone had small tears in their eyes and now the reception was in full swing. Everyone laughing, joking and dancing the night away. Steve had never seen Danny so happy, the smile had never left his face from the moment he seen the wedding car arrive; even Chin was happy with his wife. Steve sat at a table drinking a beer as he watched everyone looking happy, he had no idea why but he actually felt jealous of them. Letting out a deep sigh he wondered where Kono was, he had seen glimpse of her throughout the day but never actually got close enough to speak with her;

**"Hey..." **came the calm and friendly voice from the person he was just thinking about. Turning around she was actually standing closer to him than he first thought. The smell of her perfume was driving him crazy **"We haven't had a chance to practice anything for this charity event so how about we see how good you are on the dance floor" **Kono said in a somewhat sexy voice. She had no idea why she was being so forward or acting the way she was but she put it down to the few glasses of wine she had and not the fact that Steve was sexy as hell and smelt gorgeous with whatever aftershave he was wearing;

**"Sure, why not" **Steve managed to get out as he stood from the table and lead Kono to the dance floor. The song that came on just happened to be a song from Dirty Dancing, much to Steve's dismay and Kono's excitement. But that didn't seem to matter as the two locked eyes and never looked away.

_I've been meaning to tell you__  
I've got this feelin' that won't subside__  
I look at you and I fantasize__  
You're mine tonight__  
Now I've got you in my sights_

_With these hungry eyes__  
One look at you and I can't disguise__  
I've got hungry eyes__  
I feel the magic between you and I___

I want to hold you so hear me out_  
I want to show you what love's all about__  
Darlin' tonight__  
Now I've got you in my sights___

With these hungry eyes_  
One look at you and I can't disguise__  
I've got hungry eyes__  
I feel the magic between you and I__  
I've got hungry eyes__  
Now I've got you in my sights__  
With those hungry eyes__  
Now did I take you by surprise___

I need you to see_  
This love was meant to be___

I've got hungry eyes_  
One look at you and I can't disguise__  
I've got hungry eyes__  
I feel the magic between you and I__  
I've got hungry eyes__  
Now I've got you in my sights__  
With those hungry eyes__  
Now did I take you by surprise__  
With my hungry eyes__  
I need...__  
Hungry eyes__  
Now I've got you in my sights__  
With my hungry eyes_

By the end of the song all eyes seemed to be on Steve and Kono, neither one of them had moved since the song ended. They stood routed to the spot, unable to move and seemingly unwilling to break eye contact. In the end though it was someone coughing that pulled Kono from her lapse of awareness;

**"Nice, I think I could make a dancer out of you. I just hope you're willing to take orders from a girl McGarret" **and with that Kono placed a kiss on his cheek before walking away to find Chin.

Steve was literally and utterly in shock, not only had he been dancing with the woman he was falling for but it had been to a song that said everything he felt. And to top it off she kissed him on the cheek. Steve didn't want to read too much into it but could Kono feel the same way? But as he considered that in his head for now, one thing that did bother with was with the dance classes; he wasn't the one in charge. He had to be taught by a woman and that was something he was never happy with. Either way Steve would have to get through it or give up on any hope of having a relationship with Kono Kalaukau.

**So there you have the next chapter, hope you enjoy. Up next Chin asks Steve about Kono and the dance class finally take place!**

**More coming soon!**


End file.
